gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Film OVA
The eighth OVA episode "Alice War!" "Arisu Wō!" (アリス ウォー ! ) is a special episode aired on May 27, 2016. It takes place chronologically after the events of Girls und Panzer der Film, and thus is also commonly referred to as the der Film OVA. Plot In Ooarai Girls High School, Miho Nishizumi is informed by the student council that Alice Shimada has contacted them. The Selection University student is coming for a visit to the school carrier. Having skipped many grades in the past, Alice is considering a transfer to a high school in order to gain an experience of student life. The student council express their desire to convince Alice to transfer into Ooarai to benefit from her considerable Sensha-dō skill. The rumours of Alice's visit quickly spread through the Sensha-dō club, and each tank crew discusses their anticipation. Rabbit Team wonder if Alice, being a younger student than them, will become their Kouhai. Duck Team wonder if she likes volleyball, or another sport. Hippo Team try to liken her to a famous historical figure. Mallard Team worry about her level of discipline, and practice amongst themselves in case she turns out to be a delinquent. Leopon Team excitedly discuss her driving skills. Anteater Team expect that she'll enjoy video games. The Sensha-dō club convenes to brainstorm how to make Ooarai look like an attractive place for Alice to transfer to. However, all their suggestions are turned down by the student council. Anglerfish Team, recognising that Alice is searching for a taste of student life and not Sensha-dō experience, suggest that everyone just act normal, a proposal which Anzu Kadotani approves. Miho accompanies Turtle Team to meet Alice Shimada as she arrives by boat. Upon her arriving, it is revealed that Alice is badly seasick. Anzu Kadotani eventually cures her by placing a sweet dried potato on her forehead. Heading back to the school, the girls discover that a group of students from Anzio Girls High School have infiltrated the Ooarai carrier and set up a food stall outside the school to try and win over Alice. Anchovy offers her a place at Anzio, but Alice refuses because she doesn't like tomatoes, olives, anchovies or cheese. Alice gets fitted into an Ooarai uniform and then takes a tour around the school with Miho. Although she finds the prospect of every class she visits to be exciting, Momo Kawashima pressures her into doing Sensha-dō. Alice is introduced to the Sensha-dō club, and visits each team in turn. Upon meeting Alice, the volleyball club members ask if she enjoys volleyball (she doesn't), or any other sport (nothing except for Sensha-dō). The history buffs give Alice the soul name Oxyartes. Alice in reveals her historical knowledge by recognising the origins of each of their soul names. The first-year students prove to be very excited over Alice, even more so when they convince her to say "Senpai". The morals committee members give Alice a student rulebook and a rundown of the school regulations. The automobile club show Alice a car they restored, and Alice recognises that its engine has the same horsepower as that on an M26 Pershing. The gaming addicts show off their muscles to Alice, and impress her with their gaming high-scores. Alice eventually spends the day with Anglerfish Team, immersing in after-school student activities. Alice stays the night in Miho's apartment, where they have dinner and watch a Boko DVD. Alice asks Miho what she likes about her high school, to which Miho identifies it as the friends whom she gets to see every day. The day after, Alice goes to the student council and reveals that she would like to transfer into Ooarai Girls High School. The student council are overjoyed. However, Alice suddenly realises that being an Ooarai student equates to being on the same team as Miho Nishizumi. Wanting to relish the challenge of the rivalry against the Nishizumi Style, Alice decides to transfer to a different high school instead. Tanks Appearing * SdKfz 254 armoured car Trivia * It is implied that despite winning the 63rd National High School Sensha-dō Tournament, Ooarai Girls High School are still operating on a tight budget. * Anteater Team guess that Alice Shimada might be a sore loser who would be upset if Boko got beaten. * Alice Shimada skipped all of secondary school. As such, this episode is her first time on a high school carrier. * In reference to Girls und Panzer der Film: ** The turret of the Type 89B is 'wearing' an inflatable duck-head balloon, similar to those used by the Chi-Ha-Tan tanks as camouflage in the theme park. ** Several wooden boards are leaning against the StuG III, matching those that Hippo Team used in "Operation Macaroni Zwei". * Yukari Akiyama calls Alice "Shimada-dono". * As evidenced by the Boko DVD, every Boko episode/play supposedly follows the same format: Boko picks a fight, gets beaten up, calls out for strength, then gets beaten up again. * During her stay, Alice Shimada sleeps on Miho Nishizumi's bed, and Miho sleeps on a futon on the floor. * Momo Kawashima is so desperate to have Alice transfer into Ooarai that she wants Miho Nishizumi to transfer out. * The ending sequence features Alice Shimada in the Centurion Mk.I (A41), with the Boko ride driving alongside. Gallery Alice in Boko costume.jpeg Alice 3.png Alice Ooarai Uniform.png AW1.png AW2.png Category:Episodes Category:OVA